powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Chilman
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ' Jungle Fury Yellow' |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Jungle Master Mode Yellow |label = Jungle Fury Yellow |label2 = Jungle Master Yellow |shadeofcolor = yellow }} "With the speed of a cheetah~Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" "With the speed of a cheetah full fury~Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!" Lily Chilman is the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger of the Jungle Fury Rangers. She is retroactively referred to as Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger - a variation of her in-show label. Like Casey she is 18 years old. Biography Lily likes martial arts and was the captain of the Cheer Squad at her High School. She brought home gold by incorporating her street dance into the school performances. She may look like the stereotypical cheerleader, but underneath, she is tough as nails and not to be underestimated. She is outgoing, confident, and ready to try anything. She is very protective of Casey and thinks of him as a little brother because he is a new student at the Pai Zhuq Academy. She would even protect Casey should anything happen to him. Lily passes her master test and gets a Pai Zhuq Master Tattoo. In Way of the Master, Master Phant returned and Lily trained in the way of the Elephant and gaining the Jungle Mace. She is the nicest of the five Jungle Fury Rangers. In the episode Bad to the Bone, a spike attack from Porcupongo, she becomes very rude. She ends up refusing to help the other Rangers during battle, until Fran removes the spike from her. She also has a very close friendship with Theo, and it was hinted several times that she had been crushing on him for quite some time. In the final episode, Theo finally finds the courage to ask her out, to which Lily happily responds "What took you so long?" Her weapons are the Jungle Bo and her Animal Spirit is the Cheetah. In Ghoast of a Chance Pt 2, she was shown to be afraid of spiders. Super Megaforce Lily and the other Jungle Fury Rangers returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger - Jungle Master Mode= After succeeding against the challenge of Master Guin, Lily is rewarded with a new power-up and is given her new master's spirit. The upgrade gives her more strength and a limited range of levitation. Zords *Cheetah Animal Spirit *Elephant Animal Spirit *Penguin Animal Spirit Arsenal *Jungle Bo - Lily's primary weapon. *Jungle Mace - Given to her by Master Phant. *Claw Booster }} Ranger Key The Jungle Fury Yellow Key is Lily's personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as Jungle Fury Yellow. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Skatana's X-Borgs. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Pacha Chamak. *When the Super Mega Rangers (bar Noah) became the Jungle Fury Rangers while fighting Turtlelini. *Gia became Jungle Master Yellow Ranger in a enhanced Legendary Ranger Mode in the final battle with Emperor Mavro. Notes *Anna Hutchison had worked with Power Rangers Ninja Storm's actress Sally Martin in The Disney Channel Original Movie, Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. *Anna Hutchison and her Jungle Fury co-stars, Jason Smith, Kelson Henderson, and Nathaniel Lees, became guest stars on the show Legend of the Seeker. *Lily's "Cheetah Technique" is based on Wing Chun, a style focusing on speed and control. *While she was turned bad in Bad to the Bone, she wore an biker outfit, something similar to Lily's future Yellow Ranger successor, Summer Landsdown. *She is referred to in action figures as Cheetah Ranger in reference to her Zord motif. Appearances ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References ru:Лили Чилман Category:Jungle Fury Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Pai Zhuq Masters Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Jungle Fury Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Order of the Claw Category:Characters portrayed by Sanae Hitomi